


History’s Unparrelled Alliance

by Katfish_1967



Series: PortEng oneshots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hundred Years’ War, M/M, Pirate England, Pirate Spain, The Space Race, pirate Portugal, pirate south Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: An alliance that span over 600 years means that two nations would have spent a lot of time together. This story shows three important moments in their relationship through the centuries.





	History’s Unparrelled Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> There are historical themes running through this so here are the important ones:
> 
> 1376 - 3 years after the signing of the Portuguese treaty, during the 100 years war.
> 
> 1668 - the monarchy was reinstated in England and Portugal is finally recognised as a separate nation from Spain after many years of Spainish rule.
> 
> 1969 - 2 years after the decriminalisation of homosexuality in Britain, the end of the space race with the moon landings.
> 
> The title comes from a Winston Churchill quote about the Anglo-Portuguese alliance

**1376**

A cool wind blew past the two boys in the meadow. The sound of a nearby stream trickling was all that could be heard besides the quiet chatter of the two. The younger wasn’t speaking, instead letting Portugal do all the work in carrying the conversation. He was tired from all the fighting happening around him. France and him had been fighting for 39 years already and he couldn’t see the end approaching any time soon. He was too young for all of this stress. His country was less than 500 years old. France was nearly double his age. This war was pointless.

Portugal seemed to notice that his company had zoned out. He clicked his fingers in front of his face and watched in amusement as his nose crinkled when he came back to reality.

“What you thinking about?”

“Nothing important.” Was the reply. The boy could be cryptic if he wanted and he was obviously in one of his moods today.

They lapsed into silence but neither minded. The silence wasn’t awkward and they didn’t feel the need to fill it with mindless chatter. They just sat and watched the world go by. Portugal leaned back and closed his eyes, soaking in the feel of the sun on his face before the inevitable rainfall tonight. He was dozing when England spoke again.

“Portugal?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think this war will ever end?”

“Every war ends.”

“Good. That’s what I thought.”

The silence was back but it was clear England wanted to say something else so Portugal just sat and waited for whatever that was.

“Portugal?”

He hummed in response.

“We’re going to be legends one day. I just know it.”

**1668**

Arthur smiled as the salty sea hit his face, the wind moving effortlessly through his sails as the sun climbed high in the sky. He’d missed the sea during the reign of Oliver Cromwell and his son Richard but he had to be a shining example to others. He hated the bastards but it wasn’t as if he could tell them that. Oliver had expected the upmost loyalty from his nation and although Arthur had always been a royalist, he made sure to complete his duty to the highest standard. So what if he celebrated more than he should have when the old coot finally kicked the bucket? Richard was weak so it was only a matter of time before Charles came back. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who celebrated when Cromwell died.

He felt a hand on his waist and smiled as he thought of the nation behind him. This year also marked the year Spain recognised Portugal as a separate nation. Antonio wasn’t pleased and that made the two pirates incredibly happy.

“One of your men has spotted a Spanish pirate ship ahead.” João whispered.

“I’ve spotted it too. It’s definitely his.”

“This going to be so much fun.”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at the glee João expressed at the thought of a fight with Antonio, which is what would happen if Arthur didn’t move them out of their course. Arthur thought he’d be tired of fighting his Antonio after all the revolutions but he didn’t comment.

The crew were getting rowdier at the prospect of looting another ship. They drew closer to the ship so they were basically next to it. Ropes from the ship connected them as angry Spaniards jumped onto the British ship.

Catching a glint of gold and red Arthur sprang into action calling out a command to his crew as Lovino engaged João.

“Leave the captain. He’s mine.”

**1969**

The world was no longer reeling from the wars but the ever impending threat of nuclear annihilation became more real everyday. Tension was rising everywhere. In Russia and America. In Ireland. The world was changing quicker than people could keep up with.

Arthur had found himself at the forefront of many social rights movements during the sixties. He cheered when the decriminalisation of homosexuality was passed. João was next to him through a lot of it. They protested and marched, lived and celebrated. They could finally be themselves without risk of persecution. They could finally say the world was changing for the better.

They’d been friends for 587 years, through thick and thin, war and revolution. They stood shoulder to shoulder as empires on the top of the world. They aided each other, protected each other and fought with each other.

They loved each other.

“I love you.”

It was spoken softly as they watched the moon landing. Arthur’s eyes were wide in awe and pride at his former colony, his brother. João hadn’t meant to blurt it out but he felt an overwhelming urge to let the other know how he felt. Arthur turned to him, slightly red at the confession.

“And I love you, my dear.”

Their lips connected sweetly. There were no fireworks, no hearts skipping beats. There was only a feeling of two souls connecting. They knew that they would never love another the way they loved each other. Arthur pulled away from João and smiled.

“That was our first kiss.”

The first of many.

**The End**


End file.
